


Why Don't You Do Right

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lounge Singer AU, M/M, chanbaek if you squint, chanyeol is an asshole, implied sex, lounge, lounge owner jongin, singer do kyungoo, taeyeon guest stars, why don't you do right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which jongin has a thing for his singer





	Why Don't You Do Right

**Author's Note:**

> this story is kinda dumb  
> marked as mature bc its implied they fuck 2x  
> really no place to put this   
> lounge singer au!  
> includes chanbaek if you squint   
> guest starring my girl taeyon

  Kim Jongin loved having his own lounge. Entertaining bougie people with expensive drinks while smooth piano played in the background of no doubt pretentious conversation was the highlight of the job. 

 

  Owning a lounge like the Gentle Siren was a dream of his parents. It sadly went unfulfilled, though. They didn’t have the finances in their youth and found it increasingly difficult to move around as they got older. That being said, it did not mean they were incapable.

 

  Mrs. Kim could still sing like hell and Mr. Kim was still an incredible host. They came in from time to time to praise Jongin for how put together his place was. If they were feeling up to it, they would take over some evenings from time to time. 

 

  Business always boomed, especially when Mrs. Kim would sing. Jongin wished she could perform every night. But, she would frequent colds that left her bedridden and he really was not in the mood for going through the whole audition process with people he pulled of the street.

 

  “Y’know, I could always perform for you.” Chanyeol offered. He was one of Jongin’s best friends and piano player. For whatever reason, he considered himself to be a rap star. “Thanks Chan, but if I wanted shitty Kanye covers in my lounge, I’d go and do it myself.”

 

  There was a frown on Chanyeol’s face. Perhaps that was a bit harsh of Jongin. “You know I’m kidding,” He chuckled. “Besides, your style isn’t exactly what I’m looking for.”

 

  Chanyeol seemed to appreciate that answer a lot more. “Well, Baekhyun’s got friends that he sings with. There’s one of them, his name escapes me, but I think he’s exactly what you’re looking for.” Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s boyfriend and a member of a locally popular acapella group. 

 

  A bunch of them were looking for paid singing work, Kyungsoo included. His daytime job didn’t pay nearly enough and he was on the verge of eviction. Having a night job would be his saving grace. 

 

  “Give him my number and tell him to contact me by next week.” Chanyeol chuckled at the professional tone of voice his friend used. “Sure thing,  _ Mr. Kim. _ Maybe your new singer can remove the stick from your ass while he’s at it.”

 

  Jongin smacked Chanyeol’s shoulder, muttering something about the reason why he wasn’t allowed to perform.

 

                                                                               *

 

  When Chanyeol informed Kyungsoo of the potential night job, he actually hugged the taller man. “Don’t thank me. I’m not the one who’s giving you the job.” He called Jongin within three days of Chanyeol pulling him aside.

 

  He strolled into the Gentle Siren that Tuesday. “Ah, you must be the singer Chanyeol told me about. I’m Jongin, we spoke on the phone.” He came around from the bar to shake Kyungsoo’s hand. “Yes, that’s me. Do Kyungsoo, it’s nice to meet you.” 

 

  They both took a seat on barstools. The smaller man was dressed nice, but nowhere near as formal as Jongin. Truth be told, he felt a little intimidated by his potential boss. “Now, I’m not a man who believes in traditional auditions. If you want this job, you’ll prepare a song and piano sheet music for tonight. If the crowd and I like what we hear, than the position is yours and we’ll do a proper interview.”

 

  Kyungsoo felt rather confident that he’d nail this ‘audition’. “Perfect. What time should I be here for. His enthusiasm left Jongin smiling. “Eight thirty sharp. You’ll be performing around nine.” 

 

  The discussion didn’t last much longer; Kyungsoo had his song to prepare and Jongin had matters to attend to. Based on the time he got home, he had a little less than eight hours to figure out what he was going to perform. It had to be something incredible enough to wow his potential boss and the pretentious people he served.

 

  He needed something that screamed ‘I’m a singer in a fancy lounge’.

 

_ Fancy lounge… _

 

  He might have just figured out the perfect song.

 

  Kyungsoo was early. It was his way of showing his commitment to the job, he was dressed to the nines in a black and white suit. He found Jongin speaking to Chanyeol at the bar. “Ah, you’re early! That’s great. Are you nervous at all? Let’s get you something to drink, on the house.”

 

  He smiled at the man’s generosity. “That’d be great actually. I’m not all that nervous, but I’ll take a Cosmopolitan.” Jongin passed the message to Yixing, the man who tended the bar on weeknights.

 

  “I’d be right to assume that you’ve got your song and music prepared, right?” Kyungsoo nodded very fast. “Wait till you get an earful of him singing. He’s amazing.” Chanyeol’s praises made him blush profusely. 

 

  Jongin had a smile on his face (or was it a smirk? His smiles looked kind of like a smirk) and Kyungsoo might have just blushed harder. “I can’t wait to here what you have for me. You’ll be performing at,” Jongin paused to look at his watch. “9:15. It’s 8:45 now. Does that give you enough time to prepare?”

 

  That was definitely enough time to warm up his voice and mentally prepare for everything. He sat at the opposite end of the bar to go over his song lyrics. Jongin's eyes were on Kyungsoo as he slid earbuds into his ears to listen.

 

  Jongin found this man to be captivating. He noticed this from their first phone call; Kyungsoo’s speaking voice had a very smooth quality to it, the kind of tone that made you want to keep on listening. It made Jongin want to see this man in person even more.

 

  He was somehow more beautiful than his voice. Features soft and smile even softer, Jongin was ready to hire him immediately if it meant seeing him everyday. He seemed to be very professional about this job, a definite plus.

 

  After he left, Jongin furiously tried to text Chanyeol for a video of Kyungsoo singing. The deal could be sealed right then and there, with the evening performance being merely a formality. Of course, Chanyeol had one. And of course, he refused to send it to Jongin.

 

  All the threats in the world did nothing to phase Chanyeol, he knew they were empty. He even called to say it himself. “Slow yourself down, Mr. Stick-Up-The-Ass, you’ll see him perform this evening.” Jongin hung up on his stubborn friend, biting his tongue to prevent some lewd insult from pouring out. 

 

  Jongin was anxiously awaiting the performance. His heart even skipped a few beats when Kyungsoo came back. Watching him from the end of the bar, Jongin was completely zoned out while watching the man’s lips move with the unheard lyrics and occasionally taking sips of his drink.

 

  His hand held up his chin while his elbow was against the table. Chanyeol noticed the dreamy state his friend was in and tried to talk him out of it.

 

  “So, Jongin, Baek took a test and it looks like I got him pregnant.”

 

  He waved it off, muttering something that sounded like ‘congratulations’. 

 

  “In fact, the doctor told us it’s gonna be a dragon. Crazy stuff, huh?”

 

  “Yeah, sure.” He mumbled again.

 

  Chanyeol ran his hands through in frustration. “You’re a hopeless son of a bitch, aren’t you?”

 

  “Mhhm.”

 

  Smacking the table, Kyungsoo jumped up but Jongin was still out of it. It took Chanyeol smacking Jongin’s arm, which almost caused him to hit his forehead on the bar. “Wipe your drool, Mr. ‘Subtlety-isn’t-my-strong-suit’ Kim, you’re staring at your singer.”

 

  He assumed his friend was kidding about the drool, but he wasn’t. Kyungsoo looked like he was snickering and trying to hide it behind his hand. Had he noticed Jongin staring?

 

 Jongin’s cheeks went red at the thought. Kyungsoo went back to what he was doing, taking the straw of his drink between his lips and  _ oh god _ Jongin was not about to have those thoughts right now. He tugged on his own hair as a distraction right when Kyungsoo’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

 

  Chanyeol was scanning the both of them and laughing into his fist when Jongin made his way behind the bar to get a drink. He flipped Chanyeol off and made himself a gin and tonic (Yixing had stepped outside for a smoke). 

 

  It was nearly nine o’clock and people were arriving at the Gentle Siren. “Is there anywhere I could go and warm up my voice? It’s best for-” Kyungsoo was beginning to ramble about the importance of vocal warm ups and how they were good for one’s throat. Jongin found it absolutely adorable, but he didn’t know how long these things took. 

 

  “There’s an alley right beside the building. Yixing should be there smoking. Tell him to come inside and that I threatened to take his pack away if he keeps up these extended smoke breaks of his.” Kyungsoo bit down on his bottom lip (Jongin felt himself get a little weak in the knees, but gripped tighter on the bar to stable himself) and shuffled towards the door. 

 

  He was out of earshot when Jongin let out a long, curse-strung sigh. Chanyeol found this incredibly funny and Jongin knew he’d never be able to live this down. “Dear God, you’re so whipped already.” 

 

  Yixing came back in before Jongin had the opportunity to strangle Chanyeol. Instead, he sort of just pretended to choke the other male. “If you choke me out, who will play the piano for you?” He asked, stepping back and putting out his hands in surrender. “Oh please, you act like you’re the only piano player in Korea. I could take in any sap off the street who took a few lessons as a kid and I’d be just fine.”

 

  The bartender spoke up. “I can play hot cross buns on the piano.” Jongin put his hands together. “There you go!” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Physically harming me won’t fix the hard-on you’ve got for Kyungsoo.” 

 

  Jongin did not have a hard-on, for Kyungsoo or otherwise.

 

  “You fucking suck, Park Chanyeol. Get your sorry ass behind the piano before I send you packing.” Chanyeol did as told and grabbed Kyungsoo’s sheet music to look over it. “Interesting choice for a song. Can’t say I don’t like it though.” Jongin started following after Chanyeol to try and read so much as the title of Kyungsoo’s song.

 

  Chanyeol noticed and held the sheets above Jongin’s head. “Oh come on, do you really expect me to jump for them? Are you five?”

 

  He chuckled. “That depends. How badly do you want ‘em?” Jongin decided that it wasn’t worth making an ass of himself. “Like I said, you fucking suck.”

 

  After a glance at his watch, Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo was due to perform in a minute and a half. No one else was available to go and get him. Yixing was serving drinks and Chanyeol was starting to warm up and play. He made his way through the back and opened the door to the alleyway. The door opening startled Kyungsoo, turning the note he was singing into a swift shriek.

 

  “Fuck, I’m sorry. You’re on in a minute, follow me.” Kyungsoo was slightly flushed (from being interrupted?) but followed Jongin inside. “Are you nervous?” Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, I don’t get nervous when I perform anymore. It’s the kind of thing you grow out of after a while.”

 

  Jongin wanted to ask more, but there wasn’t time for it. They were standing off to the side; right by the steps to the small stage. “If you want to stand off where the curtains are, that’s fine, I’m going to introduce you to the crowd and you can do your thing.”

 

  There was genuine excitement in Kyungsoo’s smile. He darted off and hid amongst the heavy velvet fabric while Jongin stepped up on stage. Chanyeol stopped as soon as Jongin was standing in the middle and giving the lounge patrons a wide smile. 

 

  “Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever, I present you Mr. Do Kyungsoo.” Applause rang throughout and Kyungsoo stepped into the light with what seemed like timidness in the way he walked. He gave Chanyeol a small nod of the head to indicate that he was ready for the music to play.

 

  A familiar tune played on the piano. Jongin was certain he knew it from some old movie, he just wasn’t sure which. 

 

_ You had plenty money in 1922 _

_   You let other women make a fool of you _

_   Why don’t you do right _

_   Like some other men do? _

 

__ While Jessica Rabbit had a different type of seduction about her, she had nothing on Kyungsoo’s vocals. Part of Jongin wished he could go back in time to change the writer’s minds and have Jessica Rabbit be a male character instead. 

 

  His vocals were insane; perhaps why Chanyeol refused to show him any video beforehand. It was worth waiting to see live and in person. 

 

_ You’re sitting down and wondering what it’s all about _

_   If you ain’t got no money, they will put you out _

_   Why don’t you do right _

_   Like some other men do _

 

__ Jongin was absolutely captivated. Kyungsoo’s stage presence commanded everyone have their eyes on him. That slight bit of timidness he had while walking into the spotlight was completely and totally gone. 

 

  It seemed like the crowd felt the same. Their eyes were locked onto the man singing before them. And how couldn’t they? The raw passion for singing was evident just by looking at his face. That wasn’t even mentioning the raw talent he had.

 

  Jongin was enamoured. He knew Chanyeol was going to have quite a few things to say about when he found out Kyungsoo was getting the job. But that didn’t matter, Chanyeol could shove it.  

 

  He watched the rest of the performance with awe in his eyes. Kyungsoo would occasionally dart his eyes from the audience to gauge Jongin’s reaction to his performance. He was completely thrilled to find his potential new boss absolutely captivated. 

 

  It was sheer motivation. He wanted this job, and he was going to get it. 

 

  After the last note was sung, the last note played on the piano, the lounge erupted with applause. A few people even stood, Jongin included. He hurried back to the stage and addressed the crowd once more, thanking everyone for enjoying the performance and that Chanyeol would be playing all night. 

 

  Kyungsoo shuffled off the stage, face a little flushed from all the audience’s praise. Jongin followed after the singer. “You were amazing! Quite possibly the best singing I’ve ever heard.” He said enthusiastically. 

 

  The flush grew stronger, and Jongin thought it might be the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “The job is yours if you’ll take it. I think the crowd liked you.” 

 

  Heart shaped lips turned up in a smile, Kyungsoo thanked him profusely. Jongin lead him to a back room that he repurposed into an office of sorts so they could properly do an interview. 

 

  Kyungsoo currently worked in a small pet store a few blocks from the lounge during the day. Sundays and Thursday evenings were reserved for the acapella group he performed with recreationally. 

 

  He was a Disney aficionado (hence his choice of song that evening) and loved coffee. It soon became less of an interview and more of about getting to know the singer. After all, this was a formality. 

 

  Jongin turned up the charm and was interested in everything Kyungsoo had to say. He was excited to have Kyungsoo working in his lounge, and he only hoped the other man was just as thrilled. 

  
  


  Kyungsoo sang at the Gentle Siren every Monday and Friday night. Those were the lounge’s busiest nights, and people lined up outside the building to get in and hear him sing. It made for good business on the nights he wasn’t there too. Yixing liked to joke that people ‘came for Kyungsoo, but came for the hospitality’. 

 

  Chanyeol had yet to stop with the ‘Jongin thirsting over his singer jokes’. He most definitely wouldn’t call his special brand of subtle flirting and witty banter with the singer ‘flirting’. Yixing even joined in on the fun and said they could fuck on the bar (provided that they wiped it down after and didn’t break any bottles, as they came out of his paycheck). 

 

  Despite Jongin continuously threatening his friend’s jobs, things in the lounge were pretty routine. Kyungsoo was beginning to catch on to the source of Chanyeol and Yixing’s teasing. 

 

  Call him oblivious, but he just thought his boss was being nice. Nicer than he was to the piano player and bartender, but that could’ve been because they were his friends and that's how they joked. 

 

  He even asked Chanyeol about it. “I know you and Yixing like to joke and all, but do you really think Jongin has a thing for me?” Chanyeol nearly spat his beer all over the bartop. 

 

  “Are you actually asking or is that a joke?” 

 

  Well that answered that. 

 

  “Kyungsoo, I’ve know Jongin for a long time and seen him do some pretty stupid shit. But nothing stupider than watching him try to impress you. Do you know how many times I’ve come in here for him to ask me if I think you’ll like his tie? If I had a dollar-no-a penny every time he asked me that, I wouldn’t need this gig anymore!”

 

  He took another swig of his beer, exhausted from the mini rant. That was his confirmation that yes, Jongin liked him. 

 

  “Seriously though, Jongin is getting soft. Softer than I’ve ever seen him. At first, I thought he had a stick up his ass. Now, no offense, I’m pretty sure it’s his head.”

 

  Yeah, he could see that. “There’s only one thing left here. Do  _ you _ like Jongin? Under any circumstance he’d make this big speech about how it’s not right to get involved with employees. But as we know, his head is so far up his ass, he’s wearing as a hat.”

 

  Kyungsoo hadn’t really thought about it. Yes, Jongin was attractive. Yes, he was charming. Yes, he’d be the kind of guy his mother would love to have over for Sunday dinner-

 

  Wait. 

 

  He actually had that thought. He actually thought about bringing Jongin home to his mother. 

 

  Kyungsoo didn’t know he had those thoughts. But he wanted more of them.

 

  “Kyungsoo? Hello?” Chanyeol was waving his hand in front of the singer’s face. “I’m going to talk to you later. I have to go.” He left, knowing that he had some thinking to do. 

  
  


  So Kyungsoo came to a conclusion that evening. While Jongin watched him sing a jazzy cover of an old AC/DC song, he noticed the adoration in his boss’ eyes. Complete and total adoration. 

 

  And Kyungsoo wanted to see how far this could go. 

 

  He had and drank up Jongin’s adoration. But could he seduce Jongin?

 

  Maybe it was because Chanyeol and Yixing dared him he couldn’t. Chanyeol thought Jongin wouldn’t see it past his rose coloured glasses (but he firmly believed his friend needed to get laid terribly) and Yixing thought that Kyungsoo just didn’t have it in him.

 

  But they were wrong. 

 

  Well paying job on the line if Jongin wasn’t interested, he was determined to prove the two men wrong. 

 

  He sang Baby It’s Cold Outside with Taeyeon, one of the acapella group member’s sisters. Kyungsoo had known her practically all his life, so she was kinda like a sister to him. That being said, Jongin still eyed her with a bit of jealousy and distaste. 

 

  The crowd was eating the duet up. Despite the lack of romantic attraction between the two, they could feel the chemistry between the singers. 

 

  Jongin tried to keep his eyes on Kyungsoo only. He didn’t hate Taeyeon, but the way she’d playfully nudge him on stage after a particularly flirty lyric was sung on his end rubbed him the wrong way. 

 

  Chanyeol, who was playing the piano, knew what Kyungsoo was doing. Yixing, all the way behind the bar, was proud of Kyungsoo. Taeyeon was even in on it. 

 

  The sing ended rather quickly (although Jongin thought it felt like forever). Taeyeon even made a show of kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek and smiling when Jongin’s fists and jaw clenched. 

 

  They headed off stage and Taeyeon left shortly after that, as she had a friend’s bachelorette party that night and she was going to help the bride-to-be get ready for the evening. She thanked Jongin and said bye to Kyungsoo. 

 

  “Did you enjoy the performance?” Kyungsoo asked, playing innocent. Jongin nodded, but his face told another story. “Are you sure? You look upset about something.”

 

  His face softened, but obviously Kyungsoo wasn’t convinced. “Something tells me you didn’t like me singing with Taeyeon. Jongin, are you jealous?”

 

  The singer was full on flirting and Jongin knew it. He was a little surprised, and very speechless. He could feel his face heating up, even. “N-no. I just think that you would’ve done better on your own. Without her. She was holding you back vocally.”

 

  A lie. 

 

  “How cute. You are jealous.” This was very out of character for Kyungsoo. He even felt a little weird speaking so flirtatiously. But Jongin was eating it up, and he wanted to see how bold Kyungsoo would get. 

 

  “You were trying to make me jealous.”

 

  “And I succeeded, didn’t I?” 

 

  “I never said you did.”

 

  “You didn’t have to say a word, your face says it all.”

 

  During their exchange, they seemed to have gotten closer. Jongin practically had Kyungsoo pinned against the bar. 

 

  “Jesus Christ, get a room you two!” Yixing exclaimed. 

 

  Jongin cocked his brow at Kyungsoo and nodded his head towards his office. He nodded, and they made their way to the office, door locked behind them. 

  
  


  The men took Yixing up on an offer. They did end up using the bar after the lounge was empty. Yixing came into work the day after to find a sticky note on a vodka bottle. 

 

_   Yixing, _

 

_   Thank you for letting us ‘use’ the bar. Don’t worry, none of the bottles broke and we wiped it down afterwards.  _

 

_   You’re the best, _

_      Kyungsoo _

 

THE END


End file.
